Noble Savage
by kaylorrei
Summary: Levi Ackerman was once the top designer of the world. Four years ago he disappeared from the scene leaving his company in the hands of Erwin Smith. Now he is back with a new line to take back the prestige and title of Captain of the fashion world. Little does he know, this new line will lead Levi to become close to one of the greatest models the industry has seen: Eren Jaeger.
1. Resurrection

_Green eyes, sun-kissed skin, unruly hair, and a smile that made people forget anything else. He is the noble savage._

 _He has the body of a well-trained ballet dancer: long limbs and a certain grace. Scouted at a concert at the end of his senior year of high school, he started out small time, commercials and ads for his area. By the end of his freshman year of college at Shinagnisha University he had risen to the world's stage as a runway model. Clothed in fabric that could pay for his first year of college, Eren made a living selling his body in the most respectful was possible._

 _It wasn't that Eren was the perfect model when he began, but small town charm can get a person far. He had a certain charisma that pulled people in and made them want to buy whatever Eren was selling. As Eren aged, he grew more into himself, leaving the small town blushing boy behind for taller, smoother gentleman who still carried the charisma that got him onto the runway._

 _Now at 22, Eren is in his final year of college. Majoring in neuropsychology and minor in world history with a focus in ancient cultures, he's not only fulfilled the looks department but the smarts one as well. This bronzed babe has it all: money, looks, and intelligence. Essentially the world is at his fingertips ready to offer up anything the brunette could want, even if he himself doesn't realize it. For having everything Eren is surprisingly down to earth, the small town values still integrated into his being._

 _Not one to share much about his personal life, Eren has let on, with a blush, that he is seeing someone and they are at the moment very happy._

 _-Read you next issue, xoxo Hitch_

Levi finished the article and snorted. There was no way that brat is as perfect as the article and Hitch made him out to be. Sipping his coffee, he tried to find dirt on Eren as he scanned various gossip sites, but none of them held true. The only thing Eren was involved with outside of college was participating in celebrity charity events.

Still scanning his google results for something dirty surrounding the seemingly perfect boy, Levi's phone began to go off, the screen flashing YOUR BEST FRIEND EVERRRR!. Groaning he swiped his finger over the screen to answer the call.

Before he could even properly answer his phone he was met with an overly loud, overly excited use of his name.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—"

"What the fuck do you want shitty glasses and why the hell are you always so fucking loud?"

Hanji cackled, "Love you too, little buddy!" And before he could retort to her obvious play on his height (He's not that short) she screamed out, "I CALLED BECAUSE I HAVE GOOD NEWS!"

"Good news as in you're going to quiet the fuck down?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He could here her giddy laughter through the phone. "Good news as in your clothing line as been approved by Erwin!" Her voice turned to it's business tone. "By the end of this week we will have prototype clothing and by the end of next we aim to be shooting with models so ads can be put out as soon as possible."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Aren't you at least a little excited, Levi?! You haven't put out a clothing line in years, and now you come out with a kick-ass new line that has been approved in under a week!"

Levi sighed. He couldn't really care less about the production of his line. Fashion design was a hobby. First he made his money from it, now he only occasionally doodles and dreams of outfits to be worn by the higher standing members of society. "I'm hanging up Hanji."

"Fine, be a sourpuss. At least one of us has the ability to be happy."

Levi closed the call and got up to make a cup of tea. It wasn't that he wasn't excited for his new line, he was, in a way. He just didn't want it to be expected of him to crank out a new line every few months. If that happened fashion would go back into being work like it was ten years prior, instead of the hobby that it is now.

On Friday, Levi's alarm was a blaring reminder that he couldn't put on sweatpants and lounge for the rest of the day. The clock on his phone read 6:00 a.m: an hour at which he is normally falling sleep, not getting up. Arms above his head, back arching in a stretch, Levi prayed Erwin had been able to produce his vision and that the meeting would not take long.

Levi threw the covers off of his body, shivering slightly at the invasion of cold air around himself. Stepping onto the hardwood floor of his bedroom, he hissed at the coldness. He was always so fucking cold. He cursed himself for not putting in heated floors when he had the chance.

Reaching into his wardrobe he grabbed one of the garment bags that contained a suit. Levi always kept all of his professional outfits stored individually. Made things a lot easier when getting ready for an event. Tie, button down, vest, the jacket, the trousers, dress socks, everything: they were all prepackaged in the garment bag. Placing the bag on the hooks he keep on his bathroom wall, Levi took a deep breath and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Groaning he dragged his hand down his face, it was still too fucking early to be awake.

The motion sensor lights in his bathroom slowly brightened as we walked towards the shower. Selecting one of the presets, he stepped back to let the water form a steady stream while he took his clothing off. Turning the switch for the bathroom heater, he began to ease himself into the water, small moan peeling itself from his lips as the hot water began to warm his body. He could stay under the stream of hot water all day, but he actually couldn't seeing as he had to meet with Erwin and his eyebrows.

Running from his car to Erwin's house, Levi breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into the warm safety. Sometimes it was a good thing Erwin knew him so well and was able to prepare in advance. Sometimes that was a very bad thing.

"Hello?" Levi called out into the main hallway, hanging up his coat on the rack in the foyer.

"Levi, I'm upstairs in the usual room." Erwin called back, instruction clear in his voice. The "usual room" was designed into Erwin's house for the sole purpose of having designers over and showing them (hopefully) what they envisioned. It had changing rooms for the occasional modeling of clothes, whiteboards for calculations over measurements and ratios of the new clothing, tablets for research: everything. It had absolutely everything one could need.

Opening the door to the spacious room, Levi was surprised to see it had been rearranged. Instead of the stark tables and uncomfortable desk chairs, Erwin had a few sofas and chairs surrounding a single coffee table. A few mannequins stand covered in sheets, presumably hiding the prototypes of Levi's new line.

"The fuck Eyebrows? You're so confident in me liking what you've produced that you've taken away all the working materials?"

"I know you well enough, and everything I make is always to the utmost expectations."

Levi rolled his eyes. Erwin sometimes reeked of overconfidence. "Well let's get on with this." Erwin moved to unveil one of the mannequins. Levi knew the following moments where either going to be sink or swim. He really hoped it was one of those swim moments.

The clothing was everything Levi wanted and more. Sometimes Erwin really was justified in his cockiness. The colors were exactly what he wanted, the stitching was perfect, everything about it was perfect. Levi had nop hope of controlling the feelings of lightness and pride in his chest. In the time he took off from designing, those feelings were two of the few things he missed. Levi was also very surprised to realize that he felt excited about seeing his clothing on live models. It was going to be refreshing to have his daily life no longer be so monotone that he forgot that emotions were a regular occurrence to other people.

Now all he had to do was wait for the go-to.


	2. Revelation

It's the next day and Levi is up earlier than he'd like to be. Again. This time to meet with Hanji, who even though she can be the most fucking annoying person on the planet, is still a kick ass personal assistant.

Levi is sitting alone in the coffee shop looking at his phone as the time turns to 9:33. Hanji is now officially 3 minutes late and Levi has been sitting in the shop since 9:20, never one to be late by any stretch of the imagination.

He is just beginning to zone out when he hears a loud, "HEY SOURPUSS!" before he feels Hanji wrapping her arms around his neck before hugging herself around his head. When Levi first met Hanji he tried to fight all the physical contact off, but after knowing her for so many years he has learned that resistance is futile.

"Why are you always so loud and why are we meeting in a coffee shop since it's obvious by your breath you've already had multiple cups?"

Hanji rolled her eyes before answering him. "I'm not even that loud! Plus I've only had 3 cups and I've been craving a bagel from this place and when I woke up my stomach had the rumblies that only one of these bagels could satisfy."

Levi just sat and stared at her. Hanji was so fucking strange sometimes.

After they were served their choice of beverage and Hanji was given her bagel, the two ended up sitting at the bar placed at the front of the shop. Sitting side by side was nice, Levi thought. This way he didn't have to look at Hanji chewing with her mouth open. He only had to hear it.

While Hanji devours her bagel, Levi people watches. He looks for patterns in what people are wearing and for the fashion pyramid. First there are the innovators: the ones who come up with amazing ideas that no one really seems to appreciate until a trendsetter comes along, then there are the trendsetters: they popularize a certain piece of fashion they have seen on an innovator, next are the early adopters: they are able to recognize the trendsetters and help spread the new trend, finally there are the consumers: everyday people who buy the trends once they trickle down the pyramid and are now available at every retail store, and at the bottom of the pyramid are laggers: they refuse to let some trends die and it's awful. At the moment Levi was up to three early adopters, fourteen consumers, and one painful lagger.

And then Hanji ruined it with a louder than necessary, "Soooooooooooooo, I have some exciting news!"

"What is it?"

Hanji lets out a low whine. "Why are you never as excited as I am!"

"Just tell me what it is I don't like guessing around things."

"Fine. Erwin and I have some ideas about who want to model this line!"

"Well who is it?"

"Finally some curiosity! And I'm not telling you because Erwin and I don't have it confirmed yet, but after I meet with him this afternoon we will." "So you'll be letting me know later today?"

Hanji cackles, it is met with a deep sigh from Levi. "No, I'm not telling you until it's all planned out and we are ready to see the clothing on people. So, you probably won't know until you next come over to Erwin's!"

"Whatever you're a shitty person for not telling me." Levi refuses to give in to Hanji's tactics. Even if he refuses to ask her directly for the information, he can still try to guilt her into telling him.

"Awwwe look at you getting frustrated! And I know all your tricks by now, that little bit of guilt doesn't get you nearly as far as it used to!" She barely takes a break between her words to let out another sharp bark of laughter.

"It's my line, don't I have a right to at least know? This is as close as I'll get to asking you, and you know that. This is as far as I've let you push me in a long time."

Another loud shout of laughter. "I know and I'm enjoying it so much! Maybe I'd tell you if I didn't have to run off to a meeting with Erwin. Can't very well spoil a good secret either now can we?"

"You fucking suck you know that? Your always late to meeting with me, but you can't be late with Erwin? I know your leaving just to get out of this conversation." Levi definitely wasn't pouting. Not even a little bit.

"I can be late when I'm meeting you because you're not quite as much of my boss as Erwin is. Plus I can't be late with Erwin for something like this or else he'll get his eyebrows in a tizzy!" Before he could even think to stop her Hanji was leaning down and giving Levi a sloppy kiss on the forehead.

"Why would you do that to me?! Why why why?! You are such an unsanitary person! I swear to God it's burning! You are the reason people like have to carry around Purell!"

Hanji's face was incredibly red with holding in her laughter. "You're just so tiny I had to do it and now I really have to go talk to you later bye have fun." And then she was gone. Before Levi could even do anything she was gone and she had insulted his height. One day he'd get his chance and she would pay.

* * *

After Levi returned to his apartment it began to snow and not the pretty flurry kind. The light and think kind that only comes when the temperature is hovering around 0ºF. Levi took this a sign he should curl up on his couch in his cashmere throw and maybe do something productive on his tablet.

Fifteen minutes later Levi was in the area between wakefulness and sleeping having retired his tablet to the coffee table. And it was nice. He was warm and comfortable and the piano music playing from whatever Pandora station he had on was going to make short work of whatever wakeful part of him there was.

And then Levi was napping. And it was nice. He was warm and comfortable and his dream took him to some place on the warm shore of some tropical beach with white sand instead of a cold city street with grey snow and him hiding away in a penthouse.

He was just getting to the part of his dream where no one fucking bothers him when his goddamn phone rang with Hanji's ringtone. Fuck his life. Fuck everything. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the white-sanded warm shores of his dream where he was ALONE.

"What do you want you piece of shit?"

"Awwwe did I wake you from a nap? I can hear the sleepy in your voice!"

"Just hurry the fuck up and fucking tell me whatever you fucking called to tell me."

"Oooooh, you're quite feisty when woke up from naps. I need to make a mental note of that. And I don't know if I should tell you, you used 'fuck' in three different ways in one sentence directed at me. I think you should ask nicely."

Levi growled in response. Hanji cackled.

"Are you really fucking doing this right now you four eyed freak?" Levi let out an angry sigh. First she wakes him up from a nap. Then doesn't tell him what she fucking called to tell him in the first place all because he wouldn't let her gloat about waking him up from a nap? She was a great assistant and Levi trusted her more than anyone else, but sometimes she was a pretty shitty person.

"Yes," Hanji replied rather smugly. Levi could practically see the manic smile threatening to break out across her face. It was rather disturbing, but mostly irritating.

There was no way getting out of it; once Hanji found a way to get under Levi's skin, she wouldn't give up until she got her way.

He cleared his throat and began in a dry tone, "Hanji, I'm sorry for using 'fuck' too many times in a fu-goddamn sentence. Will you please tell me what you have called to tell me?"

He could hear Hanji laughing on the other end. "I absolutely can! That wasn't so hard no was it?" She didn't wait for his answer before he continued. "Erwin and I have settled on three models, two have already agreed and I am so excited. I'm so excited for those two! One is rather unconventional and one is absolutely PERFECT for the line. And speaking of the third, how do you feel about designers modeling?"

Levi knew something was up, but he was still sleepy and wasn't quite sure what his assistant was getting at. "As long as they look good and know how to sell what they're wearing I see no problem with it."

"It's settled then! Since the snow is supposed to stop, and all the models are in the city, how does noon tomorrow sound for fittings since we want to have a shoot out for next week?"

A third day in a row he has to see Iron Eyebrow and Shitty Glasses. He sighed for what seemed like fiftieth time this conversation. "Tomorrow will be fine."

"Sounds great! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, okay, I'm going to go now"

Levi could hear Hanji begin to say something, but he was already pushing the call end button. Leaning back on the couch and throwing his arm over his eyes he was beginning to question why he wanted to get back onto the fashion scene.

Flipping open one of the fashion magazines that keeps getting delivered to his penthouse even though he's not a subscriber, he found his answer. The designers in the spotlight right now really fucking sucked and he was tired of it. He was also tired of hearing about brats trying to take his title as Captain. He wasn't about to let some goddamn kids take his title.

Plus sometimes it was really fucking boring going to posh stuck up parties a few nights a week, laying around doing nothing, and going to bed at 6 a.m almost every day. Even if it was hard to get up, he had to admit it was kind of nice to be awake before noon these past few days.

* * *

Levi groaned, but didn't open his eyes. His alarm was going off signaling to him that is was 9:15 in the morning. He certainly didn't want to leave the warmth of his bed, but he couldn't deny that a part of him was excited to get this day going and find out who was going to be representing his clothing. It may seem strange to others, that as a designer Levi wasn't choosing his own models, but ever since his first line came out, he always let Erwin and Hanji choose. Erwin had a tactician's mind, the type that could pick out who would wear his clothing in the best possible way that would make people want to buy it and Hanji had an eye for the type of models who would be able to pull off the edge Levi often put into his clothing. He also never produced a line unless both Hanji and Erwin approved. Without those two, he would definitely not be where he was today.

After ten minutes of sleepy morning thoughts and memories Levi threw back his covers (remaking them as soon as he was off his bed) and set forth with his in-the-works morning routine. By the time he was finished with his shower it was approaching quarter of 10, and for once he was, dare he say it, excited. Levi usually felt dread when it came to meetings, but he always had a weakness for fittings. They normally meant the line was becoming real, that his ideas were stitched together and soon to be worn by actual people. It was quite thrilling actually.

Once Levi was dressed: preplanned garment bag outfit on not a thread out of place, hair styled neatly: his part a straight line down the center and under cut freshly trimmed, and Rolex watch strapped to his wrist synched to the exact second; it was a few minutes past 11. Perfect. He had enough time to grab english muffin and a cup of black tea for breakfast, and then it would be time to head over to Erwin's. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't a little bit nervous to see his clothing on people for the first time in four years. To Levi, that qualified as a major event and made it okay for him to feel the way he did.

16 minutes later and Levi was pouring tea into a thermos, a little bit of anxiety mixed with the excitement bubbling in his stomach.

1 minute and 13 seconds after his thermos was filled and Levi was stepping into the elevator wearing his favorite winter coat. He let out a deep breath as the doors closed.

After a 15 minutes drive that he hardly remembered and he was knocking on the door twice before opening the door and stepping into Erwin's house. He was making his way to the stairs before he heard Erwin's bellowing voice, "Levi, usual room!"

Stepping into the room he say that Erwin had miniature runways set up and his seamstress, Petra, was sitting at a table with an assortment of things needed for any adjustments to be made to the clothing. He was just about to ask where Hanji was when he heard an awful screeching of his name. He had just enough time to turn around before he felt 130 pounds slamming into him and having arms wrapped around him.

"You know it is so great to see you two days in a row rather than you ignoring me and refusing to hang out with me."

"Hanji I have to be here. This is work. I'm still not going to hang out with you."

Hanji pouted at this. Sticking her tongue out at Levi before turning to Erwin.

"So when are we expecting the models to arrive? I'm very excited to meet them!"

Erwin looked at the Bvlgari watch before answering, "They should be here in a few minutes as a matter of fact. I'm going to go grab some water bottles while I'm thinking of it."

Erwin had a table at the front of the room with three chairs all placed so when sitting at the table, those who were seated would be able to watch the runway set up in the center of the room. Levi chose the middle chair before slipping off his coat and setting it behind him. He then took off his gloves and scarf, making sure to place his gloves in one coat pocket and running the scarf under the collar of the coat. He hated leaving stuff at Erwin's and only realizing on the drive home when his neck got a chill or he realized his hand were frozen to the steering wheel. He also fucking hated the text he would then receive from Erwin reminding him that he forgot something.

As soon as Levi sat down the doorbell rang and Hanji jumped and squealed yelling, "I'll get it!" as she raced down the stairs, leaving a laughing Petra behind. Erwin returned with a small cooler with water bottles and chose the seat on the left of Levi before turning to Levi.

"I hope you are satisfied with the decisions Hanji and I made." That may or may not have made the little larva of anxiety in his stomach grow into a butterfly. He nodded in response to Erwin as he wasn't exactly sure what to say. Levi had known Erwin for over half of his life. He went to boarding school in England with Erwin, and later attended the same school for business, only to drop out when he decided to use the wealth he had accumulated over the years, as well as his connections, to launch his own line and begin his own business. Eventually he did go back and get his degree, managing to finish the semester after Erwin. Erwin was the first person he hired and the only person he trusted to look after his company. It wasn't always easy to just go along with what Erwin said, though. They'd had their fair share of disputes, but they always reached a compromise in the end or Levi always caved and admitted Erwin was right. His friendship with Erwin was definitely hard on his pride.

Levi was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Hanji pounding up the stairs and hesitant steps behind her.

Hanji stepping into the doorway a few moments later followed by none other than the kid he'd been reading about less than a week ago: Eren fucking Jaeger. The boy shifted weight nervously and was doing everything to avoid Levi's eyes. Levi couldn't help but be a little shocked at how much the boy actually looked like his photos. His eyes were just as vibrant as they appeared in print. His hair was longer than it was in the photo used for the article, though. It gave him a slightly more feral look. Levi could definitely see that working for the line though, even if dressy jeans and a striped sweater with his coat hung over his arm, Eren looked like he just walked out of a Ralph Lauren magazine ad. He didn't have much time look any further at Eren before he was on to looking at the girl beside him.

She was shorter than Eren, but still taller than Levi. He could tell by the way she carried herself that she did some sort of martial arts training. She was dressed in dressy jeans, high-wasited, and a turtleneck he knew cost over $300. He knew the fashion industry like the back of his hand and couldn't find her anywhere in his recollection of models and designers.

Hanji made her way over to the table beckoning the Jaeger kid and the girl to follow before introducing them to Levi.

"Alright, so this is Eren Jaegar and Mikasa."

"We're sorry to bring you in on Sunday, but we are very grateful that you have decided to model with us for this line." Erwin apologized, being the person he was.

Levi stood and shook each of their hands in turn, resenting a little how much he had to look up in order to make eye contact with the both of them.

He made eye contact with Hanji as soon as letting go of the girl—Mikasa's—hand. "I recognize the Jaeger kid, but who is Mikasa in this field?" He then looked back over at Mikasa, "No offense, kid."

"None taken," she answered in an emotionless one that rivaled his own.

Hanji jumped to explain, "Mikasa is Eren's manager, but as soon as I saw pictures of her at Eren's events, I knew she'd look perfect in this line. Erwin agreed with me."

He let out a grunt of approval before turning back to the girl. "And may I ask what your last name is Mikasa?"

"Ackerman, the same as yours, sir." Levi let out a shocked noise at that, eyes widening slightly.

"What a coincidence that is then," he replied before turning back to Hanji. "And Hanji, I see two models, not three, who will be modeling the other outfit?"

It wasn't Hanji that answered, but rather Erwin. "You."

And with that, the butterfly of anxiety in Levi's stomach made a permanent home.


	3. Reawakening

If a pin where to drop at that moment, the sound would have been deafening in the silence following Erwin's statement. Levi knew he had taken in a sharp breath when Erwin announced it, and he knew he had yet to let it out. Levi wanted to let it out in a yell. He wanted to scream at Erwin, demand to know what the hell the man was thinking, but all that came out was a quiet, tense whisper.

"What?"

Hanji was looking expectantly at Levi and Erwin was looking at Levi as if the answer was obvious.

"Levi, you've been missing from the fashion scene for four years. You haven't made appearances at anywhere: no galas, no events, no premieres. It's time you re-enter the scene, but you can't do it quietly. We will discuss all the details later, but for now you will get your clothing fitted with Eren and Mikasa. Any adjustments needed to be made will be marked down by Petra."

Levi had forgotten that those two and Petra were even there in the midst of his stomach becoming a butterfly garden. Swallowing any more of his protests he looked between Hanji and Erwin, meeting the eyes of both and making sure they knew he wasn't happy about this.

"Fine. Just know that I don't like it." Levi's voice was low, a growl running in the undertones.

"Great!" Hanji as usual didn't let Levi's harsh words or manner bother her. Instead she made her way towards Petra's table, grabbing three white garment bags out of a box at Petra's station. Hanji handed a white garment bag to each of the three models, before turning to look at Petra and giving her a nod.

Petra stood up at her station, looking even smaller than she was as she was surrounded by supplies, and cleared her throat. "All clothing should fit relatively well, considering I have each or your measurements, but if something doesn't the fix should be small."

Levi silently thanked whatever higher power was out there for Petra. He wouldn't be going through the embarrassment of too big clothing on his small frame. If she wasn't already married, he would probably have asked her to be his wife then and there. After all, small people have to look out for one another.

"Levi, you and Eren can change in the room down the hall," Erwin's even tone commanded. "Mikasa, you will be changing to the room directly to the left of this one."

Levi rolled his eyes at Erwin's instruction, Eren looked to Mikasa, and Mikasa gave Erwin a small nod.

* * *

Levi wasn't sure what he expected from Eren when they entered the room for changing, but he didn't expect to see him blushing. As soon as he closed the door, and locked it mind Hanji and her habit of barging in. It was one of Erwin's guest rooms meaning it had the normal dresser, bed, and two chairs for lounging.

Levi laid his garment bag on the dresser as it was closest to him and when he began to unbutton his shirt he heard Eren clearing his throat. Looking up sharply, Levi saw a pink blush spreading across Eren's high cheekbones and was unable to catch his eyes and the kid had them cast downwards.

"Listen kid, you're a model you should be used to being naked with other people in the room at this point in your career."

Eren's blush only increased after Levi spoke, and, after briefly meeting Levi's eyes, he managed to get out, "Y-Yeah, but I'm not used to changing with the designer in the room."

After Eren's statement, the boy put his garment bag down on one of the chairs and began to undress. At this point, Levi already had his shirt completely unbuttoned and was letting it slide off his shoulders in favor of putting on the shirt he ended up designing for himself.

After quickly sliding the crisp white shirt over his shoulders, he turned his head slightly, so he could see the part of the collar he was trying to fix and made the mistake of looking at Eren. The model was taking off his original sweater, pulling it over his head in an coordinated movement and allowing Levi to eye his torso without being caught. He knows he should have expected it, Eren being a model an all, but the kid was built perfectly. He had definition, but he wasn't bulky and a thin trail of dark brown hair graced Eren's natural tan skin, running straight from his navel into his pants. Levi quickly looked away before Eren finally disentangled himself from his sweater and could notice Levi's staring.

Quickly untying his shoes and donning on his white slacks, Levi preens himself and looks over the outfit carefully. Petra has done a very nice job making sure that the outfit fits his smaller frame, and he makes a mental note to thank her later.

When Levi is completely satisfied with how his clothing fits him, he turns to ask Eren if he is ready to head back out to the room, when he notices Eren fidgeting with a necklace. The younger male is fully dressed in his shirt and slacks, brown boots coming up to mid calf, jacket folded and laying in the crook of his elbow. Petra did an excellent job making sure the clothes fit him in all the right ways. Even with the furrowed brows, and eyes focused on the necklace he is holding in his hand, Eren looks every inch of the model Hitch described.

"Eren, I don't believe I created a necklace with your outfit."

It's not said as a question, but rather a firm statement. Eren visibly started, Levi didn't know if it was because of him or if Eren was just being startled out of a daydream.

"Ah, sorry, no, sir. I'm taking it off now, I was just thinking is all and didn't get to it yet."

Eren was still gripping his necklace and the red blush that was previously fading began to spread across the model's cheekbones again. Levi had yet to see whatever charm was on it that Eren was holding, but the gold chain seemed like it would go with the outfit.

"Let go of it, let me see how it lays with the outfit."

Looking a little shocked, but choosing to not question Levi, Eren let's go of the necklace and lets it lay on his chest. It has a gold key, simple in design, and lays rather nicely on Eren's chest.

"You can keep it on."

"Ah, thank you sir."

Eren says it quietly, but Levi can hear the relief in his voice of not having to remove the necklace and wonders if Eren normally wears it under his clothes at other shoots or shows. He knows he's going to have to do some more research on the kid.  
"One more thing, kid."

Eren meets his eyes curiously and a little apprehensively. Levi can't help but noticed the red blush has faded once more, now nothing but a dusting of pink across Eren's beautiful cheekbones. What would Eren look like if that blush was from something else, Levi wonders.

"Yes, sir?"

Levi pulls himself from things he probably shouldn't be thinking about to answer Eren.

"Drop the sir. It makes me feel old."

"Oh, okay si - Mr. Ackerman."

Eren stutters over his correction, and Levi barely resists a deep sigh. Hanji and Erwin would want him to be nice. Eren is one of the most sought after models and he doesn't want to scare him off with his bad attitude.

"Please just call me Levi, Mr. Ackerman is no better than sir."

"Okay… Levi."

Even though Eren has called him by his first name, Levi still feels like the model is saying it with more respect than he deserves.

* * *

Levi knows Mikasa is already back in the room based on the noise he hears from Hanji while walking back to the runway room with Eren. He also knows Hanji will only get louder when he and Eren enter the room.

As he mentally prepares himself he makes sure to warn Eren of the impending noise and, more than likely, touching.

"Hey, kid."

He waits for Eren to flick his eyes over to meet Levi's. Levi could still pick out

"Just a warning, Hanji's going to freak the fuck out as soon as we go back in. If she gets too handsy don't be afraid to tell her to back the fuck off. Be prepared for your ears to bleed though."

The swallow Eren took after that was audible and Levi couldn't help but notice the bob of his Adam's apple and briefly ponder what Eren would look like swallowing something else.

Taking a deep breath before opening the door leading them back into the runway room, Levi tries really hard to prepare himself for the amount of noise and touching he is going to experience. As he hears the intake of breath from Hanji, he can't help but close his eyes and tense as if it will protect his ear drums.

"LEVI! EREN! YOU BOTH LOOK SO NICE! WOW LEVI THE CLOTHES AREN'T EVEN BAGGY ON YOUR LITTLE PETITE FRAME!"

"Watch it four eyes, you've already pushed a little past your boundaries this morning." Levi forced himself to take a few more deep breaths while Hanji walked around him inspecting how the outfit look. Despite how much she pissed him off, she really had an eye for seeing what would see and get the best feedback from the fashion world.

Once she was done inspecting Levi she turned to Eren with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"My, my Eren, aren't you just the best thing since sliced bread! It really is so nice that you and your sister-assistant are so good looking!"

The blush that Levi had thought he would have seen the last of by now was claiming territory on Eren's cheekbones again and one of Eren's hands came up to scratch at the back of his neck. Levi wondered how red Eren's face could get as Hanji walked around him.

After clearing her throat and making eye contact with Eren, Mikasa, and Levi she spoke.

"I think the clothing looks great on everyone, now I just have to see how it looks on the mock runway. I also think we should all offer our thanks to Petra for altering the clothing perfectly before hand, such an uncanny ability. Also wonderful job with Levi, Petra, I know he can be very hard to dress."

Levi could hear the teasing in her voice. Hanji always had to play the height card.

"I swear to god Hanji if you make fun of my height one more fucking time, I will leave," Levi growled out.

"Not if you still want to debut this line, Levi."

Fucking Erwin, choosing such a shit time to speak up. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Now that Hanji has done her inspections and approved the clothing and how it fit each person, Erwin was taking control.

"Let's line up to walk to runways then. I want the order to be Mikasa then Eren, then Levi. I would have Eren going last except Levi is finally returning to the scene and I want to be a finale of sorts to the show."

Walking to the back of the room, Levi couldn't help but feel the butterflies that had quieted for a small time take flight again. It's not that Levi didn't know how to walk a runway, he just really didn't feel comfortable doing so. Stepping up onto the stage area of the runway, Levi couldn't help but notice as Eren stood straighter and seemed to get a different aura about himself. He felt a pang of jealousy at the level of comfort Eren showed at being on the catwalk.

Hanji then turned off the overhead lights in favor of the stage lighting to illuminate the runway for the best effect. She also put on some sort of electronic jazz music. Levi closed his eyes and focused on the beat of the music.

Levi opened his eyes as Erwin's voice commanded, "Okay, you may begin."

Mikasa stepped onto the lit walk of the runway and Levi couldn't help but admit that she was good. While Mikasa may have not been a regular model, and had very limited runway experience, her walk was flawless as was her runway presence. The way she held her body and the movement of arms and legs as she paused to best show the clothing at the end of the runway were precise and exact. Her facial expression was also cool: no smile, lidded eyes, lifted chin. Levi knew he shouldn't have been surprised, and he wasn't really, it's more like he didn't expect some girl who usually assisted a model to look so good on a runway. It also helped that she wore the clothing Levi designed perfectly.

When Mikasa only had a quarter of the walk left, Eren began his, stepping into the light with a completely different aura. Eren transform into something altogether on the runway, and even though this is just a mock-up, a practice run, Eren is nothing but professional. Gone is the blushing boy with soft, shy movements who could barely change clothing in the same room as the man who designed the clothes he is wearing. Eren walks with power, but not the overwhelming kind; he walks with the type of power that is wild and uncorrupted. It is both graceful and aggressive, and a thought floats through Levi's head that, yes, Hitch really was right, Eren is truly a noble savage. He is completely refined, but going for the kill. He is modern society, but also the Adam that never took a bite of the fated apple.

Eren stops at the end of the runway, and instead of the smooth transitions between poses that Mikasa had, Eren hooks his thumbs into the belt loops of his pants, leaning back slightly and tilting his head to the side. His pose is simple, straightforward, and shows how Eren's body would look with and without clothing. It is like he is calling upon the audience to desire him just by a simple stance.

Then it is over, Eren turns away from the end of the runway and begins walking back. This is the first time Levi has gotten to see Eren's face while walking, and is a bit shocked, though again, he really shouldn't be. Eren's eyes don't hold a nervous gleam, they are cold, but a type of coldness similar to disdain, but not so cruel. It is more primitive, something more powerful and controlling and Levi can't help but where Eren learned how to completely change himself on the catwalk. It can't possibly be natural, be so easy to become something so different from yourself even for a few moments under bright lights and clothing that could probably pay for someone's tuition.

Then it is Levi's turn, and he can't help but feel the butterflies make their way into his throat for the first few steps. Once he is under the lights though, it all comes back. How to close off his face from the audience, how to hold himself with his chin up and hips forward. He's only ever walked as a stand in for some older shows, and this will be the first time he is walking to sell clothing, but it is still like riding a bike, like putting on an old skin. He is able to walk to the end, hold a few poses, and walk back. The butterflies don't get to make an appearance under the bright lights of the runway.


End file.
